Two Heads are Better Than One
by artisticasylum
Summary: Poor Hermione get's her heart broken by Ron...what will happen when a certain pair of twins come to rescue her? Rated M for a reason! Hermione/Fred/George
1. Why?

I stood there in shock. How could he? He invites me to come see him, and when I walk into his room Lavender Brown is in his bed.

"What the hell Ron!"

"Mione wait! I didn't think you were comin this early."

"And that makes it ok to sleep with this bloody whore?!"

"Oh, Ronnie-kins, are you going to just let her talk about me like that?.."

"Ugh…Hermione, don't say things like that."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to! I just caught my boyfriend sleeping with another woman!" I can't believe he would do this to me! I thought he loved me! I guess not… "You know what Ron? Keep the bloody slut. Its what you deserve. I don't fucking want you anymore.." I started to walk away………….

Nothing.

He wasn't even going to try to stop me. Why does he insist on always hurting me? Why couldn't he love me? Is it wrong for me to want to be loved? Is it wrong for me to want to feel good? I mean, yeah, Ron and I have had sex, but it was very good. It was all about him. He never made me feel good. All I wanted was someone to care. UGH! Fuck it. No one will ever want me.

"Ello beautiful," I heard two voices behind me say at the same time.

* * *

**_Ok so this is my first story so be kind as you go along through this wonderful journey. lol Uhm this chapter was VERY short, and i intend on making much longer, much more sexy ones in the future! WHOO! So whos up for some twin love?..lol ME TOO! Well I guess thats it. Bye :)_**

**_xVanah :3_**


	2. Peppermint is GOOD!

I turned around to find the Weasley twins staring back at me. Fred began to walk towards me. My instincts told me to run away and cry, but I wanted to stay and see what they wanted.

"Why are you crying love?" He said as he wiped the tear off my cheek. I guess my eyes had watered up without my noticing. George walked up as well and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Gorgeous women like you shouldn't have to cry. What happened? Tell us." They said the last part together.

"Well.." I spoke softly. "Its just Ron. He told me to come over to visit, but he's up there in bed with another woman." Another tear rolled down my cheek, and was again wiped away by Fred.

"Awe, love you don't need him. He's a bloody fool not to see what right in front of him! You are much prettier than her." Fred is a sweet heart.

"You're smarter too!"

"Well..then there must be something wrong with me because he doesn't want me."

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Yeah…but it never really felt good for me. It was like I was just doing him a service. I hate that bloody git.."

"Oh..well love, we can make you feel better than you ever have before." George said as he slid his hand down my back and onto my hip where he began to rub soft circles.

"We can make _everything _go away." Fred leaned in and gave me a long soft kiss on the lips. It was definitely welcomed. Wait! NO! I shouldn't want this. I should be sad! Damnit, his lips feel good. Soft, but firm. Oh hey! Is that peppermint? Mmmm I love peppermint. Fred suddenly pulled away. "That is..only if you want us to." Oh damn..

"I do. I really do.."

"Good" Fred smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. This time when our lips connected it was much more passionate. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, and I quickly granted him access to my mouth. While I was trying to concentrate on the beautiful lips that were covering mine, I felt George move behind me and slowly push his hands under my shirt. He grabbed and gently squeezed my tits, and I couldn't hold back the moan I let slip into Fred's mouth. A second later Fred broke the kiss only long enough to let George slip my shirt off. Then his lips were back. They moved to my neck and then to my collar where he found a spot that felt so good.

"Mmmm. Fred.." He continued to suck on that spot cause me to gasp and let go of a few breathy moans. George continued to work on getting my clothes off. He unclasped my bra and helped me slide my arms out of it. Fred moved away again and I moaned from the loss of contact.

"Don't worry love, we just have to get that pretty little skirt off of you." I turned around and slowly climbed onto their bed, trying to show off my ass. I laid down and slowly wiggled my hips out of my skirt. Making sure they didn't take their eyes off me. I kicked my heels off into the floor along with the short piece of fabric. Then I began to take off my little lace panties. Both of their eyes widened as they stared at my naked form.

"Well, what are you waiting for boys? Come and get it." I smirked as both of them hurriedly climbed onto the bed beside me.

* * *

**_Ok that is the end of chapter 2! lol whoo! I would've written more but it is officially 3:00 am! lol and i am exhausted! lol..so hoped you liked it! Can't wait to get up the next chapter! I need REVIEWS! lol they help me write faster! ok well i'm off..bye :)_**

**_xVanah :3_**


	3. A Little Bit of Both

**_WARNING : _Ok..lovely people reading this story! You should know that there WILL be dirty, nasty, hot, pervy sex in this and all future chapters so if you don't want to read it stop now. :)**

**Alrighty..so now that i have that out of way,,,,,,,lets start the juicey hot twin sex!! lol So yeah, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys were undressed in seconds. They began to run their hands all over me. Caressing my breasts and my ass. I felt George placing soft kisses on my shoulders. They were gentle with me. The made me

feel appreciated. I felt George rubbing his hard cock on my ass. "Mmmm so soft." He whispered in my ear. He moved to where he was looking at my legs. Fred temporarily moved away so that George could have

a little time with me. He tenderly kissed and licked my legs. Working his way down with each slide of his tongue. He slid onto the floor at the end of the bed and grabbed one foot. "You 'ave beautiful feet

Mione." I gave him a soft smile. He rubbed each foot for a minute, and then he took my toes into his mouth. He sucked each toe slowly, running his tongue in between. It was sweet, and it felt really nice. I

moaned a bit to let him know I was enjoying the intimate foot massage. I could see Fred out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me and slowly stroking himself. His eyes seemed to be full of something.

Passion? Maybe lust. He really wanted me.

George finished and moved away. Fred slowly walked up to me a grin growing on his face. It was his turn now. He began to kiss and lick my neck, finding that spot again.

"Mmmm..Fred." He moved from my neck down to my breast and suck on one taunt nipple, and softly pinched the other. I let go of a few breathy moans. Ohhh Godd...mmm his tongue felt like heaven on my skin.

He ran his tongue down my stomach and kissed both hips. I knew where he was heading and i was anxious to feel his tongue where i wanted it most. He kissed the inside of both thighs, working his way up to

my core. I felt him lick my slit and i cried out. "AHHHH! Shit!"

"Mmmm you like that Mione? Hmm...ahh you taste so good. Your pussy is so wet for me." His words only made me hornier.

"Mmmm..please Fred. Please give me more."

"That's right love. I 'ave you begging for my touch. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to lick me."

"Where?"

"My pussy..." I almost whispered it.

"Your what love? Sorry I hear you."

"Ahh..Fuck Fred..I want you to lick my pussy! I want you finger me until I'm screaming your name!"

He flicked his tongue over my clit and from then on i couldn't control the moans coming out of me. He pushed one finger into me and pumped it in and out. They slid so easily inside of me, so he added two more.

He continued to lick my clit, pushing me closer and closer to my climax. His fingers were hitting spots i didn't know existed in my body. His tongue was everywhere. His brought his hand to my ass and began to

gently squeeze it. My hips bucked and my legs were shaking. I couldn't get enough of him. I knotted my hands in his hair, pushing his face deeper into my dripping wet pussy. I could definitely get used to this.

"Ahh...ughn..h-holy shit..mmmm F-fred! Fred! AHH FRED!! " He sent me over edge when he hit my g-spot over and over again. I was seeing stars. I was still coming down from my first of many orgasms i would

have that night. "Oh Fred that was amazing."

"Ha, just wait love. This the beginning. I'm gonna 'ave you screaming and quivering under my touch all night."

* * *

**_Ok..There's Chapter 3! Wow..sorry it took so long. School has been crazy and i just really haven't been in a writing mood. So I hope ya'll enjoyed. I know Hermione may seem a little OOC, and im sorry for that...hopefully i can work on giving her more of a Hermione attitude for future stories. :/_**

**_So I tried to get some sex in this one. I hope I didn't completely fail. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. I guess that's all for now. so bye. :)_**

**_xVanah :3_**


	4. One is good too

_**Ugh finally...chapter 4...i am sooooo sorry it took so long.**_

I giggled at Fred's comment not realizing just how serious he was.

"George leave. I've decided I want her all to myself." George made a groan of disappointment, but I could tell he wasn't too upset. I decided that he had done enough for me for now. It was time a gave a little back. I rolled him over and climbed on top.

I licked up the side of his ear and whispered, "Do you mind if I suck your thick cock?" He groaned, and I took that as a yes. I licked back down his ear and slowly made my way to his throat. I finally reached the small orange patch of hair below his belly button. I followed it down to his throbbing member. I gave it a soft kiss on the head. I looked up and found his eyes full of want and intensity. While looking at him I took my time running my tongue from the base to the tip. I was rewarded with a hiss and a moan from my lover. I liked this so I decided to continue this motion.

"Agh..Fuck Mione! Please just suck me." I decided to play with him like he had with me earlier.

"What Fred? I didn't hear you. What do you want me to do?"

"Ugh. Please. Suck me. Suck my cock." I decided I wouldn't make him wait any longer. I took the head into my mouth and softly sucked. He grunted. "More. Now." When he said this it wasn't a request. It was a demand, and it just turned me on more. I could feel the juices leaking onto my thighs. I took him into my mouth as far as I could and began rubbing his balls with my hand. He grunted again and bucked his hips up to meet my lips. He tangled his hands into my hair and began to push my head down further onto his cock. I sucked harder and he made a deep throaty sound. Almost like a growl. Then he stopped me and rolled us over so he was on top again. "I want to cum in that wet tight little pussy, love. Not your mouth."

"Mmmm, ok." As soon as I said ok he plunged deep into my core.

"Agh. Fuck Mione you're so damn tight." He slowly pulled out and slid right back in. He picked up a rhythm and I met it. Our breathing got faster and he started hitting places in me I didn't know existed.

"Ooohh..there Fred. More. Agh. Faster." His pace quickened and he began grunting. I could tell we were both close to our climax.

"Hermione I want you to cum with me. I want you to scream my name. Scream it so everyone can hear that I've claimed you as mine."

"Mmm ok." That's all it took. One last time hitting that spot. He sent me over the edge.

"OHH FUCK! FRED!" As I came my walls tightened around him slowly milking his cock.

"Ugh! Mione!" I felt his hot seed shot into me. He slid out and fell onto the bed beside me. We laid there for a minute catching our breath.

"Wow Fred. That was bloody amazing." He kind of laughed.

"Yes it was."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He gave me a soft smile. He pulled me into his arms, and it wasn't long before we fell asleep.

That day I realized that two heads are ALWAYS better than one!

* * *

_**Well there ya go. Cheesey ending but oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me reviews. They make me happy :D Well.....i guess this is it on this one. Hopefully I'll start a new story soon tht will move a bit quick. and im hoping its on alice and wonderland. sooo if your interested... LOOK FOR IT! lol this story was kinda pointless but maybe i'll give some background to the next :) welp...it's that time again..goodbye everyone! for now 3**_

**_~Vanah:3_**


	5. Want some more? AN

_**Hey just and AN here…I talked to a friend or two that read my story and they felt the ending was weak. So I'm sorry if you agree. Hopefully I will make better much more enjoyable lemons in the future. I will put more effort into it..lol**_

_**But hey! If you did like it then ok :D leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me..and waiting so long for that last chapter..hope you enjoy my future stories :)**_

_**~Vanah:3**_

March 10, 2010

_**HEY HEY HEY! I just got a review that made me think. Fred is my favorite of the twins...but a lot of people have been very upset that i took George out. I can understand cosidering it was supposed to be all three of them :/ however I think I underestimated the dificulty of doing all three of them. considering I have no experience in that area, and I didn't know how to leave George in and not include... XP anal. *spits, crys, throws up* ewww what a disgusting word. I have NO idea how to go about it. but if you would like I will make another chapter with George and Hermione, or I will, and this is how much I love you, I will attempt another chapter with the three of them and Everyone will be involved. :P Tell me what you want leave me a review and I will come back to this story, and I will do it for you..lol as painful as it will be. love ya!**_

_**~Vanah:3**_


End file.
